


Is it Real?

by swtltlmrvlgrl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating Steve Rogers, Pretend Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Self-Sacrificing Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers AU - Freeform, best friend steve rogers, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtltlmrvlgrl/pseuds/swtltlmrvlgrl
Summary: Bestfriend AU. The reader asks Steve to pretend to be his boyfriend for “research” and Steve refuses. But then a person from the past resurfaced and Steve suddenly changed his mind.





	Is it Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name. Enjoy reading! I don’t proofread so I apologize in advanced for any misspelling and other awkward grammar here and there. (I'm looking for beta readers)

“Come on, Steve.” You said, while holding on to the right sleeve of his shirt. Steve, your best friend, was on the process of cooking your favorite breakfast (scrambled eggs and bacon).

            “Please?”

            Steve had to transfer the eggs and bacon on a plate so you had to let go of his sleeve, but you continue to follow him around. He put the bacon and eggs on the plate and placed it on the dining table and sat down. Just when you were about to sit down at the chair opposite Steve, the oven toaster dinged. You grabbed the toasted breads and placed it on two separate plates. You placed Steve’s share of toasted bread in front of him, sat down and looked at him expectantly.

            Steve looked at you and took a bite from the bacon at the table. 

            “Why are you asking me this again?” He asked, while chewing on the bread.

            “Practice?” You answered and flashed a shy smile.

            The movement of Steve’s eyebrow showed a huge disbelief on you answer. “Y/N, you don’t need to practice relationships and commitments. It just happens naturally.”

            It was your turn to bite from your bread. “But!” You countered. “Think about this Steve.” You took another bite on your bread. “I’m an adult with a stable job.” You paused for a while to swallow. “What if my partner expects that I know how to handle mature relationships and I can’t... do it.”

            Steve rolled his eyes and shaked his head. “ Is this about Tom?”

            The water that you drank blocked your airway causing you to choke. You took the paper towel that Steve immediately gave you.

            “This isn’t about Tom, Steve.” You wiped your mouth and a few spills of water on the table.  “It’s about me. Something like wanting to be a better person, like being the Ms. Right instead of constantly looking for Mr. Right.”

            “But are you looking for Mr. Right, though.” A voice interrupted.

            You looked behind you to see a half-awake James Barnes (he wants to be called Bucky) stretching out his arms. He scratched his right eye and was putting a lot of effort to keep it open.

            “Good morning, Bucky.” You greeted.

            He walked groggily towards the loaf of bread and placed it inside the toaster. While waiting for the bread he opened the refrigerator to get the carton of milk and poured it to a glass.

“You want some?” He offered you and Steve.

“Yes, please!” You answered and Steve nodded. Bucky placed two glasses at the table and poured each with milk.

“So what’re you talking about?” He asked while handing you and Steve your glasses of milk. You moved your chair a little to give him space while he motioned to sit down beside you.

Much to Bucky’s surprise, you and Steve talked at the same time. It took a minute or so before the two of you actually stopped talking. His ears weren’t ready from all that noise early in the morning.

“Will you two stop talking for a second?” He exclaimed.

The two of you stopped talking and Bucky felt relieved. “Good.”

“Now, Y/N, can you please explain _calmly_ what is going on here?”

You told Bucky about your plan to make Steve pretend to be your boyfriend. You tried explaining to him your side and Bucky just nodded the whole time. After you finished explaining your side of the story, he turned to Steve.

“You’re not agreeing to this because?” He asked.

“It’s wrong in so many levels.” Steve sighed. “I mean, mature relationships happen because the two of you grew in the relationship together.”

“But I wouldn’t know that because I haven’t had a boyfriend **since birth**.” You said.

“Excuse me?” Bucky inquired. “You haven’t had a boyfriend since birth? You used to date **that** guy, right?”  Bucky was snapping his fingers while he was trying to recall the details.

“What guy?” You asked.

“The guy with the – black hair, glasses, small build, shorter –“

“Tom.” Steve said.

“Yes! THAT guy! I was pretty sure you told me you loved him.”

“They never went official.” Steve took a sip from his glass of milk. “Tom was Y’N’s ‘One That Got Away’”

You stood up and slammed the table and it surprised Bucky and Steve. “This isn’t about Tom, okay?” You rushed out of the apartment and immediately regretted your impulsive and rash reaction. Steve tried you follow you but you slammed the door on his face.

“It was definitely about Tom.” Bucky commented.

“I hate that guy.” Steve took a deep breath and walked towards the sofa and noticed that you left your bag on the sofa. He picked it up and sat down.

“But Y/N loves him.” Bucky sat down beside Steve. “And she’s obviously doing this to get back to him. She’s very much convinced that the reason Tom left her was because she wasn’t ... err...good enough. But truth is, **he’s** the one not good for her, to be honest.”

Bucky stood up, yawned and walked towards his bed room.  “I think you need to go after her.” He stretched out his arms again and twisted his body.

“Aren’t you coming with me?” Steve asked.

Bucky chuckled. “Nah. **You’re** the boyfriend, right?”

 

You were contemplating on the couch when you heard a knock on the door. And you were pretty sure that it was going to be Steve. Steve wasn’t really the type to just let what happened a while ago pass. You walked towards the door and twisted the door knob. Steve won’t just leave you alone like...

“Tom?” You shrieked.

There he was - just a few steps away from you. With the cerulean eyes, the unkempt hair, the broken glasses he huffed a breathy “Hi.”

“Good thing you didn’t change your address.”

  You closed your half-open mouth. “Yeah” was the only thing that you were able to say. You were too surprised, just a while ago you were convincing Steve that your plan wasn’t about Tom, but now that you’re in front of the man, you fully were convinced that **everything** was about Tom.

You looked away. “I didn’t.”

Tom motioned to hug you but you were frozen in place. Should you hug him back? Or should you push him away? Before you could even make a decision, you felt something warm around your shoulders. You looked at the source of the warmth only to see Steve’s left arm over your shoulders.

“Do you need anything from my girlfriend?”


End file.
